Maka Albarn: Scythe Technician and an Exorcist?
by Giraffe Overlord
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn...I woke up in the middle of a town after a strange battle with a witch


**Me: OMG I absolutely LOVE D. Gray Man**

**Road: I'm not gonna like this am I?**

**Liz: Yup Road,she spares no one**

**Allen&Maka: She spared me!**

**Millennium Earl: She does NOT own Soul Eater *snickers very loudly* or D. Gray-Man**

**Road: And if she says she does she'll ****_Play_**** with me... and do my homework**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *emo corner* I can't even j-joke about it... **

* * *

**(Maka POV)**

I slowly open my eyes...but where the hell am I? All I remember is fighting the last Gorgon sister when a light appeared,I can't remember much after that...just waking up in the middle of the street. I use my soul perception to see if anyone is near,only a middle aged woman...wait the soul is in chains WHAT THE HELL? The guy harboring the body turns into an ugly creature...AKUMA ARE REAL. When I was in the DWMA library on the second level (A/N: After keshin Asura is defeated,Maka grew some breasts too!) I spotted a book on legends and one had a picture of this Akuma on it.

"Damnit" I muttered,akuma are created when one human is grieving over a lost friend or a family member but a man as I recall named the Millennium Earl gives them a contract telling them to call out the dead ones name to allow the person to be revived ,but the soul is turned into an akuma...an akuma is a weapon that hunt humans to evolve and I know that keshin and akuma sound similar there is two differences. One akuma do not bring madness into the world,and two akuma are a weapon to bring destruction and they're main purpose is to rid of something...the book never said the page was ripped out.

"I shall stop your suffering ma'am,to bring peace to your soul" I said as the akuma came near me. Scythes grew out of the back of my biceps and the back of my shin but I stopped and retreated the scythes back into my skin when I heard a voice. I turned and saw a boy about the age of fifteen with white hair like Soul's but gray eyes or eye at the moment,the other one was turned into some kind of radar.

"Get out of the way miss it isn't safe" The boy said,he kinda sounds like Kid,his left arm turned into a gun and the boy started shooting the akuma. As the akuma exploded his left eye turned into a replica of the right,but something was off he has pentacle like the akuma on the top left of his forehead. He started walking towards me but I used my weaponalization skill to create a scythe and put it against his neck. He looked scared,but I have to check and see if he is not an akuma. After I checked his soul I brought my weapon down from his neck and sighed in relief,I quickly made my scythe disappear.

"Good your not an akuma" He looked quite relieved as I said that

"Excuse me but are you an Exorcist miss" He asked politely 'Damn I have to tell him'

"No Sir,I am a Scythe technician and a current student at the DWMA" There I told the truth but he seemed quite a bit paler than before.

**(Allen POV)**

'Is she serious?' She looked at me with worried emerald eyes 'How was she able to make that scythe appear out of nowhere,and what the hell is the DWMA I mean really'

"Sorry Sir I didn't get to introduce myself,my name is Maka Albarn,and yours?" She snapped me out of my train of thought,'Oh my...I haven't even introduced myself either'.

"Oh sorry Miss Albarn, I am Allen Walker" Okay now to get her to get her back to the Black Order.

*TIME SKIP*

**(Maka POV)**

'He hasn't said a word since we got of that train' I looked down at the pebbles beneath my feet 'Somehow I feel like a prisoner'. We walked up to the two gigantic doors and the creepiest thing was the face in the middle of the wall.I hid behind Allen because of fear of the damned thing.'Is that thing gonna eat me?' I relaxed 'I am acting like Crona,plus I've seen worse' I got out from behind Allen and stood next to him.

"Ah, gatekeeper I need you to do an X-ray so she doesn't turn out to be from the Noah clan." 'The hell is the Noah clan?' I looked at him confused but I was taken by surprise when the gatekeeper looked at me with its eyes glowing like lights at me. He looked scared when he looked at my left arm.

"AKUMA" W-what I am not that monster. I picked up my sleeve and saw Black*star's handiwork on my arm,I then looked at the star 'Damnit Black*star when I get back you are so dead'. Allen looked at my arm in shock,then looked like he wasn't trying to laugh.

"I take it your Black*star friend is an idiot" I nodded 'AT LEAST SOMEONE AGREES.'

"Gatekeeper she is not an akuma,her friend just signed her arm with his signature" 'Thanks Allen'. The gatekeeper looked relieved but a suddenly voice came out of him "Sorry for scaring you Miss,our gatekeeper is an idiot" At that I started a giggling fit.

"You know, I went through the same thing as you Maka" 'The scar must've been the cause' I smiled letting him know that it was alright,and I hate to say it but I think I love gate opened and we walked in.

*TIME SKIP*

Turns out I had a parasite-type anti-akuma weapon and my innocence is at 82%(She is a meister its obvious she has innocence,and remember her father is a deathscythe so in D. Gray-Man he is an anti-akuma weapon himself like Allen) . Allen looked happy to learn he wasn't the only person who could see the akuma's souls.

*5 HOURS L8TER*

"Night Allen,I'll explain the DWMA tomorrow" I waved goodbye and then stayed in my temporary room with Lenalee.

**(Unknown POV)**

'DAMNIT That little brat has gone to the Exorcists world'

"Lady Scorpio,I brought the ingrediants" 'Maybe this will still be needed'

"Thank you Phionna" 'We will abduct the brat tonight' I smiled as I saw my scorpions kill a rat 'Everything might turn up in our favor'.

* * *

**Me: Dang my fingers hurt**

**Liz: Damn girl you got it planned out**

**Patty: Now GET YOUR ASS MOVIN AND FINISH THE OTHER STORY**

**Me: PATTYYYYYYYYYY WWWWWWWWWHYYYYYYYYYY**

**Allen: W-w-what?**

**Kanda: Hey short-stack I am in the next chapter**

**Me: But rumor has it you get Maka-Chopped**

**Kanda: WHY YO-**

**Me: Don't forget I can have Road kill you off**

**Road: That sounds like fun *smiles creepy***

**Lero: Road,Lord Millennium said no stopping the job he gave us,Lero~**

**Road: DAMNIT!**

**Me&Liz&Patty&Allen&Road&Lero: Bye~**

**Kanda: HEY WHAT ABO-**

**Me: SHUT IT BEAN SPROUT **


End file.
